


Ashes of Justice

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Royals [51]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Morgause gets what she deserves.-Prompt:298 No Prompt





	Ashes of Justice

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Ashes of Justice  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Morgause  
**Summary:** Morgause gets what she deserves.  
**Warnings:** Character death  
**Word Count:** 604  
**Prompt:** 298 No Prompt  
**Author's Notes:** Royals

**Ashes of Justice**

Arthur sent a guard to fetch Merlin and bring him down in the cells. He couldn’t execute an unconscious sorceress. She had to be awake to hear the charges against her. 

Merlin rushed down the corridor to where Arthur was standing. “Sorry. I had to check Morgana one more time. She was asking about when we were going to be able to get married. I had to tell her we needed to wait until she had her strength back and it was safe to move around.“

“She didn’t like that answer, did she?” Arthur grinned. Morgana hates to stay still too long. Even as a child, she was always moving.”

Merlin smiled. “Always a force of nature, that’s Morgana.”

“Merlin, can you undo whatever you did to Morgause so that I can execute her properly?” Arthur motioned to the sleeping sorceress. “She needs to be awake to hear the charges.”

“Right.” Merlin glanced at Arthur. “With your permission, Sire?”

“Just do it.” Arthur rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to ask permission every time you do …. magick in front of me.”

“Just didn’t want to be the next sorcerer you burn that’s all.” Merlin walked into the cell and whispered the spell to wake Morgause. He stepped back to the doorway to keep her from escaping. 

Morgause sat up and looked around. “How did I get here? Tell me. What is going on?”

“You’re about to be executed for using magick to cause harm to my sister.” Arthur said from the corridor.

“You will not execute me.” Morgause stretched out her hand and tried to move Merlin out of the doorway with magick and nothing happened. She tried again then looked at her hand. “What have you done to me? You have taken my magick. How have you done that?”

Merlin said nothing as he just grinned at her.

“Guards! Take her to the pyre.” Arthur commanded. “Let’s get this done. I have paperwork to do.”

The guards came in and took Morgause by her arms and dragged her out of the cell.

“I suppose you want to light it.” Arthur tilted his head at Merlin.

“I would love to light it.” Merlin followed Arthur as they went into the courtyard to do the execution.

The guards were just finishing the knots that bound Morgause to the center post when Merlin and Arthur stepped outside.  The guards stepped down and lit the torch.

Arthur stood in front of the pyre and folded his arms across his chest. “Morgause, I hereby sentence you to death by fire for trying to kill my sister, The Lady Morgana with magick.” Arthur said in a commanding voice. “This will be the last execution based solely on magick and witchcraft  I have decided to lift the ban on magick as of right now.”

One of the guards brought the torch to Arthur but he motioned to give it to Merlin instead.

“I don’t need that.” Merlin grinned at Arthur then faced Morgause. “This is for trying to kill the woman I love.” Merlin reached out his hand and glared at her. He poured the rest of her magick into his spell.  “FORBARNAN!”

The pyre exploded in flames. Morgause didn’t even have time to scream before she was incinerated.

Merlin stepped back to where Arthur had moved out of the way. “Thank you for that.”

“Merlin, just how powerful are you?” Arthur asked.

“The druids say that I am the most powerful sorcerer that will ever live.” Merlin smiled. “Isn’t it a good thing we are such good friends and soon to be family?”

Arthur frowned. “Yes. It is.”


End file.
